Check yes Juliet
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: La realidad no siempre es buena, incluso puede ser injusta y grosera. ¿Y si solo nos alejamos de ella? (Reto Año Fanfictionero: RomaNada)


**What's up all the people!**

Después de casi tres semanas de no subir one-shot o drabble del reto "Abril Fanfictionero", que ahora pasará a ser "Año Fanfictionero", because no acabé esto el mes pasado, ni el antepasado y la neta dudo acabarlo en este. Equis, acabaré algún día. ¡PERO ACABARÉ, SEÑORES!

Y que mejor manera para regresar al reto que un precioso RomaNada. **AHHHHH MI MERO MOLE DEL CRACK SHIPPING.**

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno. Romanito el groserito (aunque aquí no tanto). El bebé bello de Canaquien. Rebeldía cuz yes.

 **Canción** **base** : "Check yes Juliet" de We The Kings. Utilicé de referencia el video de este rolón, asi que les recomiendo buscar la canción y el video, aunque con la música tienen. Les gustará. **Puro Punk Rock Alternativo De Escuincle de Secundaria Pública en los 2000s(?)**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Check Yes Juliet"**

 **(RomaNada)**

 _Tres, dos, uno. La guitarra enciende su sonido._

 _Tres, dos, uno. Platillos suenan estridentes._

 _Tres, dos, uno. El bajo acompañando el sonoro tiempo._

 _Tres_ , _dos_ , _uno_. Oh, esa cuenta regresiva.

Entre sus brazos, cayó su larga silueta desde el marco del ventanal del segundo piso, la sonrisa blanca fuera de sospecha. Miradas enlazadas y corazones agitados, que han decidido emprender un nuevo viaje juntos, un viaje del que definitivamente no habrá vuelta atrás.

Lovino baja de sus brazos al más alto, sin tener idea de cómo diablos logró poder atraparlo sin caerse en primer lugar. Pero los azares del contexto no se lo hubieran permitido, él tenía que ser tan fuerte como ese chiquillo lo necesitaba en estos momentos. Rápido como bólido toma de la caja trasera de su motocicleta un segundo casco, ofreciéndoselo a su pasajero de hoy y probablemente de el tiempo que este por venir. Matthew con añoranza lo toma colocándoselo viendo como cubre todo su rostro junto a su desmarañado cabello rubio.

—¿Cómo me queda?

—Fantástico. No tan bien como a mi, pero bueno… —Responde el joven italiano metiendo sus manos en el suéter del más alto, acariciando su abdomen a través de la tela de lana— No hagas tanto ruido, idiota.

—No me digas así, cielo.

—Tú no me digas "cielo". Suena cursi.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Exactamente, cie-lo. —Dice Lovino siseando la palabra como si de ácido en su lengua se tratase.

La risa bajita del rubio campanillas se clava en su memoria, desea tanto ya llevárselo de aquí. Sube intrépido al asiento observando por todos lados del jardín delantero donde se ha estacionado, las luces siguen apagadas en el cuarto de la derecha de donde Matthew ha saltado, es la señal de que su espantoso tutor sigue sin enterarse del plan. El castaño señala con un asentimiento que puede salir para acomodarse, con un brinco menos increíble que el del conductor llega a su lugar.

—Matt. Nunca vamos a volver, ¿Entiendes?

Un par de brazos rodea su cintura estrechándolo, un rostro suave acaricia la piel artificial de su chaqueta de segunda mano, llena de parches y estoperoles en desorden.

—Acelera fuerte, Lovi.

Entre rugidos feroces de lo forzado del motor, el roce de los neumáticos en el pavimento dejando un olor a caucho quemado, pescándose de la cintura del más bajito mientras olisquea su cuello, lugar donde la calma vuelve a surgir nublando todo su campo de visión. Las luces de la ciudad comienzan a desvanecerse entre la oscuridad que le otorga la velocidad alta, además de la noche negra que con su manto los oculta de las pocas miradas que se cuelan en los suburbios que están por abandonar a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

Después de unos minutos abandonan el pavimento perfecto para luego cambiar al asfalto tosco de la salida hacia la carretera donde nada está.

No tenían un plan, ni siquiera un inicio fijo. Aún así, ello era mucho mejor que la vida que ambos tenían en este presente.

El aroma de la loción de Lovino es seco, y algo arisco para su respiración, pero es tan amargo apacible que le brinda paz que trae consigo la tranquilidad.

Así quiere estar toda la vida, estrechando su cintura, con el aire revoloteando entre sus mechones, suspirándole al eco del viento que golpea sus tímpanos causando estragos de sonido. Sigue apoyándose en el hueco del hombro del conductor, sintiendo el cuero falso acariciarle las mejillas en lo que cierra los ojos.

—¡Matt! —Su paz se ve interrumpida por la voz del italiano que le grita sobre el choque del viento contra la estructura de la motocicleta en pleno movimiento, no le mira por obvias razones de prudencia.

—¿¡Si!?

—¡Cásate conmigo!

El inicio de un nuevo ciclo llega cuando asiente.

Y sus lágrimas se desbordan esta vez en nombre de la felicidad infinita contenida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue corto, pero al menos a mi me dejó muy contenta. **AH, EXTRAÑABA ESCRIBIR DE MI PAR FAVORITO.**

¡Cuéntense algo! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Demasiado crack? ¿Me vale madre? ¿Equis la vida sigue? ¿Pancakes? ¿Tomates? ¿Veeeeee?

¡Sus comentarios en reviews o por mensaje son bien recibidos!

La canción random del día de hoy va más o menos así:

" _Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí, ¡Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti!_

 _Y soy rebeldeeeeee, Cuando no sigo a los demaaaaaas…"_

Seh, ahora me pasé de retro y de mal gusto. Si saberse las rolas de RBD es delito, ya tendría chingos de cadenas perpetuas. **ME** **IMPORTA UN BLEDO!**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
